The aforementioned control module is used for example in energy store units, which are also referred to as complex energy stores, in order to control the charging and/or discharging of the energy store. To this end, the control module comprises a control unit, which charges the energy store from the connected supply line and, when the energy store unit operates at least one consumer, controls the discharging of the energy store. Here, the control unit delimits input and output variables, which may be dependent on the use of the energy store unit and on the used energy store. The input and output variables comprise a current and a voltage, which are applied across the supply terminal of the control module. If the energy store is configured separately from the control module, the control module may be configured to perform only the charging or discharging of the energy store. Depending on the size and type of energy store, the energy store can be formed differently depending on the environmental conditions, in particular an ambient temperature.
An uninterruptible power supply device also comprises an accordingly formed control module. The function of the control module is substantially as described above for the energy store unit, wherein the control module is configured to perform both the charging and the discharging of the energy store. The control module is additionally configured, in the event of failure of an energy source feeding the supply line, to provide energy from the energy store in order to ensure the operation of consumers connected to the supply line. To this end, the control unit of the control module is configured to monitor current and/or voltage across the supply terminal and, in the event of a failure of the energy source, to feed energy from the energy store into the supply line via the supply terminal with a short time delay.
In order to be able to use the energy store unit as universally as possible, the control unit is configured to charge the energy store with a relatively low current over a long time. Here, further consumers connected to the supply line are supplied simultaneously with energy via the supply line. Due to the low current for charging the energy store, the energy source feeding the supply line is prevented from being overloaded, even with a plurality of consumers connected in parallel, or the need to provide an energy source of large dimensions in order to provide large currents for the rapid charging of the energy store is eliminated. Accordingly, when discharging, it is necessary to delimit current and/or voltage in order to prevent damage to the energy store and the control module when there is a multiplicity of consumers to be supplied.